Bill Nye
Bill Nye is the 12th character to be introduced. He is from the 1993 educational children's show Bill Nye the Science Guy. Moveset Neutral B: Paint Power When you press B, you will able to choose 2 colors of paint; A for Red, B for Blue and R for Yellow. Pressing the same button twice will make Bill Nye hold the Paint of this color. Pressing two different buttons will mix the two colors to make a new color (Mixes explained later). When Bill is holding a paint, you can do 4 things. Pressing B will make Bill paint a canvas of the color you choose. The canvas will absorb the proyectiles, except for the ones which have the same effect than the color (Blue Paint, Ice proyectiles, for example). They will be repeled. Remove the canvas with B. Pressing Side B will make Bill Nye throw the paint, doing an effect related to the color. Up B is the same, but Upwards. Pressing Down B will make Bill use the paint as a trap. Again, with the color effect. The effects of the paints are: Move Origin In the episode about Light and Color, during a Consider the Following segment, Bill uses colored paints to explain how light is absorbed and deflected off as color. Due to the pigments in paints, when light is absorbed, different colors are shown when they are reflected (Red Paints; light is absorbed and red is reflected, ect.). Certain pigments emit certain colors. In Lawl, this concept is applied to the projectiles. If Bill creates a red canvas, red projectiles are deflected while other colors are absorbed. Side B: Nye-a-Cell Battery Bill Nye holds a Cell Battery in front of him. It's used like a shield. If it gets attacked by an Special Attack, a watt will be add to the battery (Max 9). If it get attacked by a Normal Attack, the enemy will get stun. More watts, more damage and stun time. Pressing B will make a thundershock sideways. More watts, more damage and stun time, again. Press Side B or Up B to throw the battery. Also, the damage and stun time will increase if you have watts. Press Down B to remove the battery, but you will still with the same number of watts. If someone attacks you in your back or in your head, the battery and the watts will disappear. Move Origin In the episode about Electricity, Bill uses this big Nye-a-Cell Battery to demonstrate how electric circuits work. The episode's intro is also used as the introduction to Bill's moveset video. Up B: Gravity Experiment Bill Nye will climb a ladder and leach a small tower. Now, there is an objetive that you can move like in Cosmo's Down B. Press B to throw an item where the objetvie is. Randomly, they can be stronger or lighter. Press Side B to throw an item sideways. Press Up B to destroy the tower and boost upwards. Or just press Down B to destroy it. The attack can be also end if someone attacks Bill, or the tower get destroyed by the enemy. Do it in midair will make Bill Nye just climb the ladder, and drop it in midair. Move Origin In the episode about Gravity, Bill demonstrates how objects are pulled to the center of the Earth due to gravity by throwing objects off a tall building. The more mass an object has, the stronger the pull of gravity will be. Down B: Compurized Robot Bill will control a robot. The robot can move sideways, but it cannot jump. Pressing B will make the robot change its gears: 1st Gear will give you less speed, but more control. 2nd gear will give you more speed and the posibility of ram into the enemies. Pressing Up B will make the robot use a grappling hook to leach platforms. The robot can pick up items and throw them. Also, press down B to come back with Bill. The item that the robot has will be yours Move Origin Final Smash: Science Lesson The attack starts when Bill Nye goes to his laboratories and he opens a Science Book. Now the time will stop, and you can choose the different subjects to demonstrate to your rivals, three of them. The topics will be choose random if you don't choose them in a whole of time. All the topics are: Quicksand It will appear on the ground and will make all the characters that are here sink and start getting damage. Deeper they sink, more damage per second. You can move front and back repeadly to save you from sink. Hail The hail will fall and start make constant damage. You can save yourself being under a platform. Wind A giant tornado will appear and start sucking the enemies causing non-knockback damage, until it disappears. Germs A lot of germs will appear and follow the rivals. They will follow them like in Yomika's final smash. The germs will create constant damage. More germs you have, more damage per second. Waves A giant tsunami will appear and hit everyone who touch it. Oceanography The water will cover a half of the stage, causing damage if someone touch it, and some fish will jump. Beware of them! Volcanoes A volcano will erupt. It will create a wall of fire, and also some lava rocks will fall from sky. Comets and Meteors A lot of comets will fall causing damage. At the end, a giant meteor will fall, exploding. Earthquakes An earthquake happens. You will constantly knocked out, at least you aren't on the ground. Caves The stage will transform into a cave. Stalagmites on the bottom and falling stalagtites on the top will cause damage if you touch it. When the three topics end, the final smash will end too. Move Origins Consider the Following is a segment on every episode that talks about the truths behind various sciences. Every lecture is taken from its respective episode; *Quicksand; in the episode on wetlands. *Hail; in the episode on the water cycle. *Wind; in the episode on wind. *Germs; in the episode on germs. *Waves; in the episode on waves. *Oceanography; in the episode on oceanography. *Volcanos; in the episode on volcanos. *Comets and Meteors; in the episode on comets and meteors. *Earthquakes; in the episode on earthquakes. *Caves; in the episode on caves. Taunts Up Taunt: "Eureka!" Side Taunt: He laughs, like a villain Down Taunt: Bill starts juggling 3 paints. Trivia *Coincedentally, Pat Cashman (the announcer for Super Smash Bros Brawl) was also the narrator for Bill Nye the Science Guy. *At the end of his moveset video, some shadows of characters are shown. They're Dark Helmet, Ophelia Chill, Wreck-It Ralph, Chell, 9-Volt and the "Super Awesome Secret Character" *Because of his many posibilities on his final smash and B attacks, Bill Nye has the longest moveset in Lawl's history, 14:17 minutes. The 2nd longest is Smosh, due to similar reasons. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Disney Category:American Category:Youtube Poop Category:Male Category:Powahouse Category:Hero Category:Real People Category:Bill Nye the Science Guy Category:Adults Category:Human Category:Geniuses